


Postcards

by thinkpink20



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To everyone else Sherlock is gone, but not to Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 221b ficlet (being made up of 221 words, the last of which begins with b, written because I was finding it hard to write longer pieces. Set between _The Final Problem_ and _The Adventure Of The Empty House,_ in that space where Mycroft is the only soul who knows Sherlock is still alive.

Mycroft receives postcards, all sent directly to his office but never signed. 

The first comes from Florence, a painted scene of a cafe in an old cobbled square. On the back it simply says, "Mummy and Daddy came here for their honeymoon. It's horribly twee."

Mycroft smiles as he reads, stows it safely in his drawer under lock and key.

The second comes from Tibet. It is less of a postcard and more a message of holy wisdom with the words, "Met your friend the Dalai Lama," scrawled on the back.

It horrifies him to think what Sherlock might have said.

The next comes postmarked Norway, a simple picture of an old man sheltering in a shop doorway, but -

He knows that nose, would know it anywhere. He has kissed it in bed under the cover of darkness when the lights have gone out.

He takes great delight in propping this one up in his office, disguised perfectly. Just an old man in a shop doorway somewhere, waiting for a storm to pass.

Then finally he gets something from Iran, short and sweet as ever. Inside there is flight ticket to Tehran, one way, one seat. Mycroft studies it, and the scrawl beside it. "Want you now," it says.

He calls a car immediately for Heathrow and doesn't look back.


End file.
